


Porzucone słońce

by VanWindrose



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Czasem życie zmusza nas do podjęcia trudnych wyborów. Czasem robi nieprzewidziane zwroty akcji i rzuca nas na kolana, karząc się podnieść. Czy Nami odnajdzie swoje słońce, po tym, jak jej świat przysłoniły ciemne chmury?
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi





	Porzucone słońce

Lekka bryza chłodziła jej spieczone słońcem policzki. Dziób statku przecinał morze, wywołując spienione bałwany, które leniwie rozpływały się w ciemnej toni. Na niebie nie gościł nawet jeden obłok. Dźwięki wiatru dmuchającemu w śnieżnobiały żagiel oraz skrzeki mew były muzyką dla uszu dziewczyny. Ptaki oznaczały to, że już niedaleko znajduje się ląd. Rudowłosa otworzyła leniwie powieki. Jej długie rzęsy zahaczyły o szkła przeciwsłonecznych okularów. Zapatrzyła się na błękit nad sobą, rozkoszując się spokojem. Przeciągnęła się jak kociak, a hamak zakołysał lekko. Tego jej było trzeba. Cieszyła się, że w końcu zagościł cieplejszy klimat. Od teraz słońce będzie jej prawdopodobnie codziennie towarzyszyć. Uśmiechając się delikatnie do swoich myśli, wyciągnęła niekontrolowanie rękę na stolik obok, mając nadzieję natrafić na zmrożone lodem naczynie. Jakie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy dłoń swobodnie popłynęła w powietrzu.

Zamrugała kilka razy, zaskoczona swoim zachowaniem. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. No tak. Pokład był cichy. Nikt nie będzie więcej pochrapywał w kącie, robił jej deserów wychwalając jej skąpy strój, wysadzał kabin, bawił się w berka, tłumaczył za powstałe długi, opowiadał niestworzonych historii, ani nie usłyszy więcej lamentów dotyczących pustego żołądka swojego kapitana.

Wszystko się już skończyło.

Łzy znów stanęły jej w oczach i rozmazały deski pokładu. Podniosła się szybko i mrugając kilka razy, przywróciła się do porządku. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i już wyprostowana, podeszła do białej barierki na miękkich nogach. Widoczny na horyzoncie ląd pozwolił jej skupić myśli na czymś przyjemniejszym. Zacisnęła kurczowo palce na drewnie czując, jak odrobina radości i słońca w końcu dociera do jej zranionego serca. Miała nadzieję, że to miejsce pozwoli jej choć trochę zapomnieć o wydarzeniach, które powracały w koszmarach każdej nocy.

Gdy kradziony statek zahaczył o piaszczysty brzeg, dziewczyna była już gotowa do dalszej drogi. Porzuciła swój środek transportu i odziana w długie do ziemi szaty, ruszyła w stronę widniejącego na horyzoncie miasta. Rozpływało się ono w gorącym powietrzu, falując i drgając pod wpływem temperatury bijącej od nagrzanego słońcem piasku. Pustynia zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Po jej ciele spływały kropelki potu, przyklejając jej włosy do szyi. Woda z bukłaka na chwilę gasiła pragnienie i leczyła jej popękane usta. Jaszczurki chowały się pod kamienie, gdy jej stopy zanurzały się w piaszczyste podłoże. Wiatr wznosił pył, który nieznośnie kłuł ją w łydki. Gdyby mogła, uniknęłaby tego, lecz nie mogła zapomnieć, że nadal jej zdjęcie wisi w każdym porcie w każdej części morza. Nadal była _kocią złodziejką_. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień i z nową determinacją, gnana tęsknotą, zdwoiła tępo. Reszta drogi minęła jej znacznie szybciej, gdy przestała skupiać się na gorącu i bólach kostek. Miasto, odkąd była tutaj ostatni raz, trochę zaskoczyło ją zmianami. Niektóre miejsca były jej znajome, a niektóre całkowicie obce. Zakryta chustą, przechadzała się próbując sobie przypomnieć ile lat już minęło od dnia ich wypłynięcia. Spojrzała z sentymentem na prawe przedramię, na którym widniał kiedyś symbol ich przyjaźni. Po znaku, który ich zjednoczył, nie został nawet ślad, lecz mimo wszystko, na zawsze wyrył się w ich sercach. Tego dnia nie zapomni nigdy. Będąc wtedy jeszcze na początku swojej podróży, nie sądziła, że będzie miała takie cudowne życie u boku najwspanialszych przyjaciół. Nie powinna niczego żałować. Nie powinna nikogo winić, ani za niczym płakać. _Nie chcielibyście tego, prawda?_ Zadała nieme pytanie, patrząc na biały pałac przed sobą. Stojąc u jego bram, zsunęła kaptur i dotknęła białej ściany. Chłodny powiew spod gęsto rosnących na dziedzińcu palm, zmierzwił jej rude do pasa kosmyki. Ruszyła zieloną aleją, drżąc z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej. Czy znajdzie tutaj dla siebie miejsce? Tyle czasu minęło. Tyle długich lat, sztormów, morskich fal, wybrzeży, łez, śmiechu, tęsknot i marzeń. Wspinała się po marmurowych schodach, oddychając ciężko. Nikt jej nie zatrzymał, nikt nie zapytał o imię i powód wizyty. Szła do przodu, coraz szybciej, nie mogąc już znieść zniecierpliwienia.

\- Panienka Nami? - Z korytarza naprzeciwko wyłoniła się znajoma postać. Rudowłosa zatrzymała się i powstrzymując chęć rzucenia się mężczyźnie w objęcia, obdarzyła go równie pięknym uśmiechem.

\- Pell – powiedziała, gdy ten chwycił jej dłonie i uściskał serdecznie. Powstrzymywała łzy radości, widząc starego przyjaciela w dobrym zdrowiu.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - Ciemne oczy lśniły z ekscytacji i zaskoczenia. – Dzięki bogu! Panienka Vivi chyba zejdzie na zawał jak cię zobaczy.

\- Ciebie również miło widzieć. - Dziewczyna przełknęła gulę, która stanęła jej w gardle. Po tym przywitaniu mężczyzna w końcu puścił jej drżące ręce i nagląco kazał udać się za swoją osobą.

\- Jak dostałaś się do Alabasty? – zapytał, gdy przemierzali wypełnione przepychem korytarze.

\- Ma się swoje sposoby - powiedziała wymijająco, pokazując Pellowi język i puszczając mu oczko.

\- Pewnie nie było to łatwe – dodał, zmieniając ton na nieco poważniejszy. - Szuka was w końcu cały świat.

Nami obdarzyła plecy przyjaciela smutnym spojrzeniem. Resztę drogi pokonali w ciszy, chcąc jak najszybciej pokonać dystans, jaki dzielił ich od królewskiej komnaty. Gdy Nami w końcu stanęła w progu sypialni i ujrzała burzę długich, jasnoniebieskich włosów jej uczucia nie mogły już dłużej utrzymać się na wodzy. Kiedy głos mężczyzny zwrócił uwagę zaczytanej w papierach księżniczki i gdy oczy dziewczyn spotkały się ze sobą, łzy popłynęły po ich policzkach i ramiona splotły w mocnym uścisku. Stały tak chwilę drżąc i płacząc ze szczęścia. Zostały same, obejmując się i kołysząc, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ta chwila w końcu nadeszła. W końcu Vivi odsunęła się od rudowłosej i chwyciła jej twarz w dłonie, ocierając kciukami mokre ślady.

\- Wróciłaś - szepnęła głosem pełnym emocji.

\- Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało. - Nami rozkleiła się już na dobre. Przytrzymała ręce przyjaciółki, czując bijące od nich ciepło, którego tak teraz potrzebowała. Oparła czoło o śnieżnobiałe ramię dziewczyny i załkała jak dziecko. Teraz emocje duszone przez długi czas zaczęły się uwalniać. Jej ciało oczyszczało się z trucizny ostatnich wydarzeń. Księżniczka cierpliwie czekała aż ten atak uczuć ustąpi, głaszcząc mieniące się w słońcu rude włosy.

\- Czytałam w gazetach – powiedziała, gdy płacz dziewczyny przestał być histeryczny. – Musieliście… - dodała łamiącym się głosem. – Bardzo cierpieć…

\- Taki był jego rozkaz. - Nami czuła, że przyjaciółka również to przeżywa. W końcu był czas, kiedy wszyscy razem płynęli przez morze. Przecież również należała do załogi. Mimo wszystko nie była w stanie jej pocieszyć. Jej własny ból był zbyt ogromy. – Staliśmy tam i patrzyliśmy jak umiera. - Pociągnęła nosem, wtulając się bardziej. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Na naszych oczach… - Wyjęczała żałośnie, ciesząc się, że może komuś się z tego zwierzyć.

\- Gdzie jest teraz reszta? - zapytała Vivi, ściskając mocno ciało dziewczyny. Nie chciała pokazać jak bardzo znała ból przyjaciółki.

\- Załoga została rozwiązana. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Już nie potrafiliśmy… Bez niego… - Nie potrafiła dokończyć. – Już nie potrafiliśmy nawet na siebie spojrzeć… 

Ręce dziewczyny poprowadziły ją do miękkiego łóżka. Niebieskowłosa usiadła na jego skrawku i poklepała zachęcająco kolana. Nami nie zastanawiając się długo, ułożyła na nich swoją głowę i poddała się przyjemnemu głaskaniu, które powoli koiło ból.

\- Już nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś… - powiedziała rudowłosa ze smutkiem.

\- Ale musicie dalej żyć. – Księżniczka oglądała sine cienie pod zapuchniętymi oczami przyjaciółki i rozczesywała palcami jej włosy, starając się być opanowana.

\- Nie mam już dokąd iść Vivi - powiedziała na głos swoje największe lęki, zakrywając ręką usta. – Nikogo już nie ma…

\- Więc zostań tu. Ze mną. – Cichy szept utonął w pomieszczeniu. Firanki falowały, wzruszone delikatnym wiatrem.

\- Chcesz żebym została? – zapytała, mimo wszystko bojąc się odpowiedzi. – Po egzekucji jesteśmy kryminalistami pierwszego stopnia. – Przed oczami znów stanęła jej platforma i szeroki uśmiech jej chorego, i tak umierającego kapitana, rozpoczynającego nową, wielką erę piratów. Marzenie o One Piece zawrzało na nowo, a Luffy przeszedł do historii jako następca samego króla, oświadczając zdobycie legendarnego skarbu. Mimo że załoga została rozwiązana, są teraz na celowniku przez sam fakt wcześniejszego do niej przynależenia. Nie było jej z tego powodu przykro. Wiedziała, że jej kapitan kiedyś tego dokona. Nie mogła się jednak pogodzić z tym, że mimo wszystko ich zostawił i zdecydował się tak samo zakończyć swój żywot. Nawet jeśli zrobił to dla ich dobra. Ma jednak cudowne wspomnienia. Znaleźli, odkryli i zrobili to, czego nikt inny wcześniej nie dokonał. Jedyne czego mogła żałować to tego, że już nigdy razem nie wypłyną w morze.

\- Niczego bardziej nie pragnę na świecie. – Samotna łza spadła z góry na policzek przyjaciółki. - Wiesz, że jestem twoja – powiedziała, pochylając się i zahaczając nosem o skroń dziewczyny. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, że ściga cię cały świat. Ja cię obronię. - W jej głosie dało się słyszeć i wyczuć lata tęsknoty i strachu, które przesiedziała nad gazetami, śledząc losy swoich przyjaciół z którymi nie mogła wypłynąć w świat. Nami odwróciła się twarzą do księżniczki i spojrzała na jej czerwoną od płaczu twarz. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić jak ona musiała się czuć, będąc daleko od tych wydarzeń i nie mogąc się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło i należycie się pożegnać. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i pogłaskała blady policzek, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze jakże dziwne spotkanie sprzed lat. Było dla niej niesamowite, że nawet po takim czasie jej serce nadal biło równie szybko, co kiedyś.

\- Już cię nigdy nie zostawię - powiedziała odmienionym, pewnym siebie i silnym głosem. Nie wiedziała jak poradzi sobie na lądzie przez taki długi czas, ale jeszcze gorsze byłoby dla niej samotne dryfowanie po falach, niosąc na barkach wspomnienia starych czasów.

\- Obiecujesz? - zapytała nad nią dziewczyna, zaciskając drobne palce na tatuażu rudowłosej.

\- Obiecuję. - Jej dłoń sięgnęła do szyi i przyciągnęła twarz księżniczki, nie mogąc już dłużej się pohamować. Ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym, tęsknym pocałunku, przekazującym sobą całą gamę emocji, towarzyszącym im przez wszystkie te lata rozłąki. Nami czuła jak ostry szpikulec, który ranił jej duszę, powoli się topi. Wiedziała, że trzeba iść naprzód. Teraz już nie musiała wybierać. W końcu mogła zostać u boku kobiety, która zagościła w jej sercu i nigdy go nie opuściła, niezależnie jak daleko się od siebie znajdowały. Złote ozdoby zadźwięczały cichutko, a niebieskie włosy połaskotały w szyję. Po egzekucji myślała, że już nigdy nie będzie jej dane być szczęśliwą. Z każdą następną kroplą krwi skapującą z platformy, kroki jej przyjaciół oddalały się coraz bardziej, skrzywdzone równie mocno, co ona. Tego dnia umarła załoga Słomianego Kapelusza. Alabasta była jej jedyną nadzieją. Tutaj miała szansę zacząć na nowo. Miała nadzieję, że reszta również odnajdzie to, co zdoła utrzymać ich przy życiu.

\- Trzeba uczcić twoje przybycie! - krzyknęła księżniczka, odsuwając się nieznacznie i klaszcząc w dłonie. - Wszyscy się ucieszą! Ojciec i reszta! - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, przytłaczającym olbrzymie łzy.

\- Nie widziałyśmy się taki długi czas, nie chcesz zostać trochę sam na sam? - zapytała zadziornie leżąca, z radością rejestrując purpurowy rumieniec przyjaciółki.

\- A-ależ mamy na to mnóstwo czasu! - powiedziała zawstydzona, odwracając wzrok. Miała nadzieję, że jej serce nie bije wcale tak głośno jak jej się wydaje.

\- Nie chcę już tracić czasu. - Nami poderwała się do siadu i obróciła do zaskoczonej dziewczyny. Znów złożyła na jej ustach pocałunek i oparła czołem o skroń, wdychając słodki zapach królewskich perfum. – Chcę wynagrodzić ci każdą chwilę, w której byłyśmy osobno.

\- Wiesz przecież, że nie miałam wam tego za złe. – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się promiennie.– Mimo wszystko cieszę się jednak, że wróciłaś. - Objęła ją mocno.

\- Ja też. - Nami uściskała ją serdecznie, rozkoszując się ciepłem. – Ja też…

\- Musisz mi opowiedzieć o wszystkim! - Vivi zadrżała z ekscytacji. - O wszystkich przygodach jakie mięliście, o nowych załogantach, o nowych lądach!

\- Hej, nie wszystko od razu - zaśmiała się, widząc podnieconą twarz przyjaciółki. – Ze wszystkim zdążymy. - Pocałowała oba jej policzki i znów uścisnęła. Spojrzała na błękit za oknem i tuląc do siebie to drobne ciało w końcu mogła pogodzić się z decyzją, jaką wydał jej kapitan. Teraz mogła spróbować spełnić ten rozkaz. Od dzisiaj postara się na nowo być szczęśliwa.


End file.
